1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sensor and methods for manufacturing a sensor for placement at a selected site within the body of a patient. More specifically, this invention relates to the positioning of electrodes in an improved flexible thin film sensor of the type used, for example, to obtain periodic blood glucose (BG) readings.
2. Description of Related Art
Thin film electrochemical sensors are generally known in the art for use in a variety of specialized sensor applications. Such thin film sensors generally comprise one or more thin conductors applied by photolithography mask and etch techniques between thin layers of a nonconductive film material, such as polyimide film. The conductors are shaped to define distal segment ends having an appropriate electrode material thereon, in combination with proximal end contact pads adapted for conductive connection with appropriate electronic monitoring equipment. In recent years, thin film sensors of this general type have been proposed for use as a transcutaneous sensor in medical applications. As one example, thin film sensors have been designed for use in obtaining an indication of BG levels and monitoring BG levels in a diabetic patient, with the distal segment portion of the electrodes positioned subcutaneously in direct contact with patient blood. Such readings can be especially useful in adjusting a treatment regimen which typically includes regular administration of insulin to the patient. In this regard, BG readings are particularly useful in conjunction with semiautomated medication infusion pumps of the external type, as generally described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; and 4,685,903; or automated implantable medication infusion pumps, as generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,994.
Relatively small and flexible electrochemical sensors have been developed for subcutaneous placement of sensor electrodes in direct contact with patient blood or other extracellular fluid, wherein such sensors can be used to obtain periodic readings over an extended period of time. In one form, flexible transcutaneous sensors are constructed in accordance with thin film mask techniques wherein an elongated sensor includes thin film conductive elements encased between flexible insulative layers of polyimide sheet or similar material. Such thin film sensors typically include exposed electrodes at a distal segment for transcutaneous placement in direct contact with patient blood or the like, and exposed conductive contacts at an externally located proximal segment end for convenient electrical connection with a suitable monitor device. Such thin film sensors hold significant promise in patient monitoring applications, but unfortunately have been difficult to place transcutaneously with the sensor electrodes in direct contact with patient blood or other extracellular fluid. Improved thin film sensors and related insertion sets are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,299,571, 5,390,671; 5,391,250; 5,482,473; 5,568,806; and 5,586,553 and International Publication No. WO 2004/036183, which are incorporated by reference herein.